BuffyDean FaithCastiel
by deanlovesaveleigh
Summary: With sealing the gates of Hell, it's starting to become a pain in the ass. So Castiel finds the slayer, Buffy. They go to see her, and Dean doesn't expect her to be so, well, human, and girlish. He develops feelings for her, like none he ever had. Also, when Castiel meets Faith, she's dangerous and unexpected. She intrigues him, and his innocence intrigues her.
1. Chapter 1

**Detroit, Michigan**

It was five am, and Dean Winchester had just gotten up. He paced along the floor, stroking his chin. He needed to find a way on how to close Hell's doors forever, and unless Kevin could find the tablet, there was no way they were gonna do it. They needed help, and Dean knew it. On who, they had no idea.

"Hello, Dean." as Dean heard this low and husky voice across the room, he jumped and turned. Of course, it was no other than Castiel, the angel that had saved their asses many times.

"Cas. You need to learn to not pop up everywhere." Dean sighed.

"Sorry." he apologized.

"Nah, it's fine. What have you got?" Dean said as he walked over to where Castiel was sitting.

"I think I have found out who can help us close the gates of Hell." Castiel announced. Sam was just waking up, and he rubbed his eyes.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"The slayer." Castiel gleamed. Sam and Dean's eyes widened.

The slayer was a bedtime story that their father had told them before they went to bed. Dean had just thought it was a story to make Sam and Dean respect women. I mean, come on. One girl in every generation is chosen to become a slayer, and she is given strength and skill to kill the vampires and other demons? It wasn't believable, but then again most of the things they did weren't believable to outsiders.

"The slayer? I thought she was a myth." Dean raised his eyebrow.

"On the contrary. She lives in Sunnydale, California."

"Sunnydale?" Dean said, disbelievingly, "Isn't Sunnydale the place that always has something going on? Monsters and stuff?"

"It is on a Hellmouth. A gate into hell. Mystical energy radiates from there constantly." Castiel started to walk up to the tv, looking at the tv guide that the motel had.

"So, what are we gonna do? Just go up to the slayer and say, 'Hi, you're probably busy with all the shit you have to deal with, so can you help us with our shit?'?"

"Not worded exactly like that, but yes." Castiel nodded. Dean sighed as he picked up his jacket.

"Well, if we're gonna get there by afternoon we better go now." Sam smiled and walked out, as Castiel disappeared. Already heading out.

** Sunnydale, California**

"How're you holding up there, Xand?" Buffy chuckled. Xander laughed weakly, as he was in a padded suit, taking punches from Buffy.

"I'm, uh, holding." he replied.

"If the world is gonna end, I might as well be fit for when I'm gonna fight it." Buffy said determinedly, and shot two more punches into Xander's chest.

"Haha, oh, okay. Um, can we just... you know... sit down for awhile." Xander sighed, as he sat down as best he could with the big sumo-suit on.

"Holy crap, it's 3:00pm. You want some lunch?" Buffy asked. Xander nodded his head, so she smiled and headed to the kitchen. As she was making the sandwiches in her house, she looked back to the backyard and smiled. Willow had made her way to the backyard to see Xander, and they were laughing. They had always been best friends, and would always be. They went through huge amounts of crap together, but that's what made them so close. They fought, but they always made up. Making them the closest friends on the planet.

Just when Buffy was about to take the two gourmet peanut butter and jelly sandwiches out, the doorbell rang. Buffy set the sandwiches down on the counter, and walked up to the door. She opened it, expecting to see Dawn, or Faith, or someone that normally stops by. Instead she sees three men. One in plaid, another in a jacket, and one in a beige trench coat with a blue tie. They were all good looking in Buffy's opinion.

"Hello?" Buffy asked more than greeted.

"Hi, I'm Sam, this is Dean and Castiel." The one with the jacket stated. Buffy was confused, normally strangers didn't just knock on your door and say who they are.

"I'm Buffy. Look, I'm not mormon. I never will be. So if that's what you're here for-" Buffy was about to close the door in their faces, but Dean stopped her by placing his foot in the door.

"We're not mormon either." Dean gave her a half smile, and she raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want then?" Buffy looked around.

"We know you are the slayer, and we need your assistance." Castiel said bluntly. Buffy stood there, stunned.

"Cas! Sorry, he's new. But what he said is entirely true, right, Buffy?" Dean said hopefully.

Buffy looked around, and ushered them inside. "Who are you guys, and how do you know?"

"I am an angel of the lord." Castiel said. Buffy was starting to get creeped out.

"Yeah, Cas." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Okay, what the hell is going on? An angel of the lord?" Buffy asked, bewildered.

At that moment, Xander came in to see why the sandwiches were taking so long. He saw Dean, Sam, and Castiel. He backed up, and looked at Buffy. "Buffy, who are they?" he asked, suspicious.

"Apparently Dean, Sam, and Castiel." Buffy sighed.

"Castiel? What kind of name is Castiel?" Xander laughed. Castiel through a sharp look at Xander, stopping Xander's laughter.

"They also know I'm the slayer." Buffy said, as she checked them out constructively.

Willow had followed Xander, and was standing beside him, "How do you know?"

"Cas knew, and he told us. Look, we really need your help." Dean sighed.

"With what? Combing your hair?" When Buffy looked at them, she didn't see warriors that had been through horrible things that could put you in an insane asylum. She just saw pretty boys who think they know something about the supernatural.

"No, the apocalypse." Dean said, as he looked at Buffy challengingly. Buffy tilted her head, surprised that Dean even knew that word.


	2. Chapter 2

"The apocalypse?" Buffy asked, tilting her head.

"Big apocalypse now, hide your children, pray your prayers kind of apocalypse." Dean confirmed.

Buffy sighed, "Great. Just what I need." She sat down on her couch, shaking her head.

"When you're talking about the apocalypse, you mean the apocalypse? With the hellmouth?" Willow piped in.

"Plural." Sam nodded his head.

"Oh. Okay." Willow started to walk out of the room, "Do any of you guys want orange juice?"

"Oh, me please!" Xander raised his hand, cheerfully.

"Did you guys not hear what Dean just said? End of the world? Apocalypse?" Sam asked, confused and annoyed.

"Look, we've already been here a couple of times. I've died. It's no big deal." Buffy chuckled.

"You've died?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn't realize that the slayer and him had so many things in common.

"Twice." Buffy smiled.

"At least a hundred and three times." Dean winked. Buffy was impressed.

Sam broke the silence, "Can we count on you guys to help us?"

"Sure thing. Just tell us what we're dealing with." Buffy said, as Willow came in with the orange juice, giving some to Xander.

"We wanna close the gates of Hell, will you help?" Castiel confirmed, and looked around to see their reactions.

The scoobies looked at each other, and shrugged, "We're up for it."

"I thought we already closed the hellmouth." Buffy asked, as she checked her crossbow.

Dean watched her as she latched the bow into it, and he was a little turned on to be honest. "This would be closing all of the hellmouths around the world."

"Even the one in Cleveland?" Willow asked, a smile forming on her lips.

Sam chuckled, "Yes, even the one in Cleveland."

Sam went over to Willow and Xander, and talked game strategy with them, leaving Dean and Buffy to talk.

"So, I'm still a little starstruck here. You're the slayer?" Dean flashed a charming smile.

"One of them. There are three of us." Buffy set down her crossbow, and sat next to Dean on the couch.

"Three? I thought there was only one. When one dies-"

"-another one is called. Yeah, well I've died twice. Poof, three slayers." Buffy laughed, "You've died a hundred and three times? How does that work?"

"The first time it was a car crash,"

"How normal." Buffy commented.

"Yeah, normal. Except that it was a demon driving the truck." Dean cringed at the memory, "My dad made a deal with a demon to bring me back."

"I'm sorry." Buffy said quietly.

"Nah, it's fine. It was, um, seven years ago." Dean cleared his throat, "The second time was when I got ripped apart by hellhounds."

"Damn, those things are vicious. I once saved my prom from them once." Buffy shrugged.

"Yeah, I made a deal with a demon to resurrect my brother."

"What's with your family and making deals with demons?" Buffy laughed.

"It runs in the family." Dean smiled softly, "Then the archangel Gabriel killed me a hundred times and got Sammy stuck in groundhog day."

"Archangel Gabriel? Baby Jesus, L-O-L you're pregnant, archangel Gabriel?" Buffy raised her eyebrows, surprised.

"That exact one."

"Damn."

"Then hunters killed me because I started the apocalypse." Buffy was about to interrupt, but Dean stopped her with, "Don't worry, Sammy sacrificed himself to stop Lucifer."

"Oh. Lucifer?" Buffy just kept getting more surprised and surprised. "Wow, my life seems so boring compared to yours."

"Enough about my multiple deaths. You died twice?" Dean asked Buffy, raising a brow with a flirting style.

Dean knew that Buffy was hot, and she could obviously take care of herself. He guessed he just found that hot in a girl.

"The first time I got bitten by this like, big master vampire and drowned." Buffy stated.

Dean nodded his head understandingly. He had heard crazier things. "The second time?"

"I jumped into a big electric portal, to save the world from this crazy bitch Glory, a god."

"Gods suck, don't they?" Dean rolled his eyes. He had had enough with gods for a lifetime, especially the tricky ones.

Dean glanced to where Castiel was standing, as he Cas looked around awkwardly. He slowly picked up a picture of a woman with Buffy and a teenaged girl, and nodded, as if showing respect. He put the picture down. Buffy saw what Castiel did, and smiled sadly. Dean wondered who the people were in the picture with Buffy.

"So," Buffy stood up, "What are we dealing with? What do we need to do to close the gates of hell?"

"First of all, we need the demon tablet." Dean stood up to lead Castiel away from the picture of Buffy, Willow, and Xander.

"Demon tablet?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, it tells us how to close the gates of hell."

"It's in enochian," Castiel chimed in, "we have the prophet who is able to read it, but we need the tablet."

"Okay, who has it?" Buffy asked, crossing her arms. She was in this 100%, and Dean very glad. He couldn't have had a rogue slayer on his hands, he couldn't have imagined what that would be like. He shook his head as he thought about it.

"We have half of it. A demon named Crowley has the rest of it." Sam sighs, with the memory in his head.

"Wait, Crowley?" Willow asks, as she picks up a book from the bookshelf, "That name sounds so familiar." She finally stops at a place in the book, and reads, "'Crowley, a crossroads demon.' a crossroads demon? He just grants wishes since when did he become all powerful?"

"Since he became the king of hell." Dean said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Willow closed the book, and slowly put it on the bookshelf, "I think this book is out of date."

"It was very recent, do not worry about it." Castiel reassured her. Willow smiled back at the angel. He wasn't half bad.

"Does anyone know where Faith is?" Buffy looked around, and like it was on cue, Faith opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hey goodlookins." Faith smiled as she swaggered in. She did a double take as she saw new people sitting around. "Who are these," she realized they weren't that bad looking, "handsome, fellas?" She turned to Castiel, and winked. Castiel's eyes widened, and he unconsciously backed up an inch.

"Faith, no. And this is Dean, Sam, and Castiel." Buffy sighed, "I'm going into the kitchen. Dean, come with me?" Buffy said, as she motioned for Dean to follow her. He quickly took the chance and ran in behind.

Faith checked Castiel out, "Castiel, huh? Where'd your mother get that name?"

"He's an angel, Faith." Xander uttered, with an obvious attitude about it.

"An angel?" Faith raised an eyebrow, obviously impressed, and a little turned on. The thought of turning a niave, precious, _pure,_ little virgin angel corrupt, excited her. "You do look a bit angelic." Faith smirked, as she pulled his blue tie playfully.

He squirmed uncomfortably as she smiled enticingly. "You are a slayer also?" He said in a deep dark voice, which turned Faith on even more.

"You bet, handsome."

"I didn't know there could be two." He tried to keep cool, but Faith could feel Castiel slowly getting aroused, but keeping it under control. She had that effect on guys.

"Well, Buffy bit the dust in '97, then the chick Kendra was called, and then she died, and now here I am. Five by five." she smiled triumphantly.

She truly was a mystery to Castiel, yet he wanted to know more about her.

He had no idea what it was about her, she was mysterious, slutty, immoral, everything that Castiel should despise, yet all he could think about was kissing her.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Sorry that I haven't updated this in SO LONG.

I just realized that I wrote it, and saw that there was an actual response to it! So I decided to keep it going, and I hope that I can get through it.

I'm the type of writer that will start something, and get bored if nobody likes it right away. I'm trying to break that habit, so I'm going to write this.

Dean and Buffy are not having sex in the kitchen (if they were, I would include it), but we will get to them. I wanted to introduce Faith/Castiel to you guys, because I find it's a very interesting ship.

The new chapters will be anything but regular (sorry guys) but I will try to find time to write them. My life is about to get really busy. Thanks guys, and I'm so glad you liked the first one! More to come!

- Aveleigh


	3. Chapter 3

"So what's your story?" Buffy asked Dean, as she bit into the sandwich that she had put her blood sweat and tears into, only to be interrupted by news of yet another apocalypse.

"My story?" Dean asked, as he absent-mindedly stroked the counter top.

"Yeah. You're human, obviously not a slayer," Buffy laughed at her own joke, "so why are you doing this?"

"Someone's got to." Dean replied. He looked around the kitchen. There was a door leading out to the back door, where training supplies was lying out. There were pictures on the refrigerator, with the same women Buffy was with in the other picture. He carefully picked one up, and smiled at how content and happy Buffy looked.

"I get that," Buffy sighed, as she walked up to Dean, "but how do you know about all of this... stuff?" she asked, as she motioned towards the universe.

"It's the family business."

"Family business?"

"Saving people, hunting things." Dean put the picture back on the fridge, as he turned to Buffy. She realized she was standing next to him, closer than he thought she was.

"I feel like that's your catchphrase." Buffy said slyly, as she looked at his face for any hints of what he's been through.

"It doesn't always feel like it." Dean leaned against the fridge, rubbing his chin absently.

"I know what you mean." Buffy joined him on the fridge, "'Death is my gift'. I was so scared when I got that fortune, thought that my whole existence was doomed to exist solely for killing things. Then I learned that I could save the world with the gift of death, by dying.

It may not seem like it now, but you're on this earth to do right, not to just lay down and die." Buffy looked into Dean's grassy green eyes, and he looked into hers.

"You're quite a girl, Buffy." he smiled.

"That's what they tell me." she grinned back at him.

Just when Dean and Buffy were two inches away from each other, Dawn came bursting into the door. "Hey, sis." Dawn greeted, as she checked the fridge for after school junk food.

"Hello, Dawn." Buffy sighed, rolling her eyes at her sister's successful cock blocking.

Dean recognized her right away from the pictures that she was in. "This is your sister?" Dean said, a smile forming on his lips. Maybe the person with the curly hair was their mother or something.

"You are?" Dawn countered.

"I'm Dean."

Dawn judged Dean, looking at his leather jacket and styled hair, and just rolled her eyes. She popped a cookie in her mouth, while she filled her hands with a glass and a carton of milk.

"Apparently, they're trying to close the gates of hell." Buffy smiled proudly.

Dawn took the cookie out of her mouth as she shook the milk carton, "Is he gonna be one of your boy toys?"

"Dawn!" Buffy said, with a flustered undertone in her voice that she failed to conceal.

"Whatever. Just don't have loud obnoxious sex." Dawn picked up her cookie and glass of milk, "Just because there's a wall, doesn't mean that wall is sound proof." she walked out of the room, with Buffy glaring at her.

When Dawn was out of the room, Dean chuckled, "Sisterly love."

"She is a demon child." Buffy unclenched her fists.

"Sammy can be a pain in the ass too, so don't worry about it. I understand."

"Wait, Sam's your brother?" Buffy asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Dean said, as if it's obvious.

"Oh. Sorry but you guys look nothing alike." Buffy chuckled.

"See, if he cut his hair off, we'd look exactly the same." Dean joked. Buffy laughed, as Xander ran into the room.

"Are you guys gonna keep flirting, or do you want to come in and talk strategy?"

Buffy awkwardly snapped out of it, and sneaked back into the room with Xander. Dean followed her.

"So what's the game plan?" Buffy asked, as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm going to make a shield around Kevin while he translates the first half of the tablet, while everyone else goes to find Crowley and get the rest of the tablet." Willow said proudly.

"Awesome, Will." Buffy smiled supportively, "Where's this Crowley guy?"

"We're not sure, exactly." Sam confessed, "We were hoping you could help us track him down."

"Giles is gonna be back from a spiritual retreat or whatever tomorrow. He could probably help us out." Buffy volunteered.

"Who is this Giles?" Castiel asked, tilting his head.

"Buffy's watcher." Xander piped in. Everyone's heads turned towards him. "He, uh, watches. ... he's smart."

"So we wait for this Giles guy, he does his research thing, and bam, we have a tablet?" Dean asked.

"If it works, yeah." Buffy confirmed.

"Go get Kevin, I'll start on the shield spell." Willow ordered. She walked out of the room, preparing for her upcoming spell.

Sam watched her walk out. "Is she-?" he started to ask.

Buffy interrupted him, "She's gay, sorry."

"Oh." Sam shut up.

Dean chuckled under his breath, and Sam gave him bitch face #225564.

AUTHORS NOTES

I got it updated pretty quick! I hope I get good at this.

So we now have a plan!

I realized that in the last one I might have given hints to a Sam/Willow thing, but I decided to nip that in the bud right away. She's gay (or lesbian), sorry guys.

More Faith/Castiel will come in the future, just wait.

Leave reviews, and favourites! THOSE ARE WHAT KEEP ME GOING.

If nobody reviews or favourites, I automatically think, "Everyone hates it." (which is dumb, I know, but it's how my brain works.)

Leave me suggestions in the review box, and if anyone wants to help me out at all, you are welcome to inbox me. Thanks!

- Aveleigh


	4. Chapter 4

"So you can sleep on the couch. From what I've heard from people that have slept on it in the past it's pretty comfortable." Buffy shrugged, as she got the princess blankets ready for the couch.

Dean eyed the princess blankets suspiciously.

"Oh, sorry about the blankets. They were the only ones we had last minute." Buffy threw the pillow on the bed, "But you know what, who needs gender roles anyways?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Goodnight Buffy. Thanks for the couch."

"No problem. While Sam and Castiel are going to pick up Kevin, you're gonna be pampered." Buffy started to walk up the stairs, leaving Dean sitting on the couch with the pink princess blankets. "By the way, if you get up earlier than 6am, I will kill you."

Dean raised his arms up, surrendering. Buffy smiled and walked up the rest of the stairs.

_"She's quite a girl." _Dean thought to himself.

As Dean tried to get to sleep, he couldn't. It wasn't the pink princess blankets, (Dean didn't want to admit it, but they were one of the most comfortable blankets he had ever slept with), or the different place, (he was used to it), it was Buffy.

He thought of her blonde hair, and the way she smiled. Her big green eyes sparkling. He imagined running his hands through her hair, as she moaned in pleasure. He imagined touching her, and grazing that magic place inside her that made would make her gasp in pure desire. He imagined kissing her soft lips passionately, as if their lives depended on it.

Before he knew it he had a boner, and there was no way he could just wish it away. He had to masturbate, but he didn't know where. It was hurting like crazy already, and he needed to let free.

He slowly tiptoed into the bathroom downstairs, where he slowly flipped on the light switch. He was trying his hardest not to make any noise. The last thing he wanted was Buffy's sister Dawn to come downstairs and hear Dean masturbating.

He locked the bathroom door behind him, and went at it. He came almost right away, the semen leaking into his hand. He quickly grabbed a paper towel, and wiped his messy hands.

_"Great." _he thought to himself, as he realized he would have to flush it. Dean didn't want anyone to find a paper towel covered in semen, although they might blame it on the other guy in the house, what's his name...Xander.

Dean decided to be better safe than sorry, and flushed the paper towel down the toilet. Thankfully it didn't plug, and Dean slowly went back to the couch.

He decided that he didn't need to think of Buffy anymore that night, because if he did he would just repeat that cycle.

Morning in the Summer's household was crazy. Dawn had school, Xander had the morning shift at the construction site, Buffy had to get to her job at Double Meat Palace (Dean wanted to know if Buffy could get him double meat burgers), and Anya had to open the magic box. The only people who weren't downstairs by 8am were Willow and Tara were still upstairs. They slept in the same room, and Buffy had said that Willow was gay, so Dean assumed that Willow and Tara are girlfriends.

"Buffy! Where's my project?"

"What project?"

"Xander, where is my bra?"

"Not now, Anya."

"Did you take it?"

"Buffy I need my project!"

"I know, Dawn!"

"I need to get to work, honey."

"I know! But you can at least give it back before you go."

Dean awkwardly sat on the couch, feeling useless. He suddenly knew why he loved the hunting lifestyle seven years ago. This madness never happened in the mornings. They went hunting when they felt like it.

Dean had of course been awake at 5am, but that's when he's usually awake. Buffy had told him not to be up any earlier than 6, and Dean didn't want to make Buffy annoyed at him.

Buffy saw Dean sitting on the couch awkwardly, and walked over to him. "You wanna help?"

Dean was startled by Buffy's offer, but quickly took it, "Yeah, of course. What needs doing?" Dean quickly stood up, making Buffy chuckle at his eagerness.

"You any good at finding lost projects?" she asked hopefully.

"What was the project?"

Buffy smiled, thankful that Dean wanted to help, "It was on white Bristol board. It was on the war of 1812. Of course Dawn had to lose it."

"I can hear you!" Dawn yelled from the kitchen, "And I didn't lose it, I just set it down somewhere and I forget where."

Buffy sighed, and smiled hopefully at Dean.

"This, I can do." he smiled charmingly, and slipped into the kitchen.

Buffy smiled, liking that Dean wanted to help.

She knew that Dean was very good looking. Just last night she had thought about running downstairs to join Dean on the couch. Feel his lips on hers...

Buffy realized that she had gone into a trance when Dawn snapped her out of it by waving her missing project in front of it.

"Buffy!" Dawn yelled, a little worried.

"Oh, sorry Dawn. Just a little tired. You found it?" Buffy replied, catching herself.

"Dean did." Dawn smiled, as Dean shrugged with his arms crossed over his chest.

"He did?"

"Totally. My hero. Can we get going?" Dawn grabbed her backpack as she hurried out to the car.

Xander and Anya followed Dawn out, as Buffy could not drive to save her life, Xander was usually drove her to work and Dawn to school on his way to work.

"Thanks." Buffy smiled thankfully.

"No problem. I hate feeling useless. I need to do something."

"Well you saved the day." Buffy chuckled, "Tell me when Sam and Castiel get back here with Kevin. Get Willow from upstairs to do the shielding spell.

"Awesome." Dean confirmed.

Buffy gave Dean a half smile, as she started to walk out the door and put on her double meat hat.

"By the way Buffy,"

Buffy quickly turned around.

"Love the hat."

"You suck." Buffy quickly strode out the door.

Dean watched her get into the car with Xander, Anya, and Dawn. He smiled, realizing how much he had learned to love Buffy in less than 24 hours.

He wondered how that was even possible. But he didn't care. All he knew is that he wanted to kiss Buffy, and make her feel precious, like she is.

AUTHOR'S NOTES

So this is the forth chapter!

I'm making them really fast because I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to write them in the next two weeks. (I'm in The Sound of Music with Drayton Entertainment).

Just to clarify, Supernatural is set in the beginning-ish of Season 7, and Buffy is set in the middle-ish part of Season 6, before Buffy's friends know about her being in Heaven.

Thanks for the awesome response! You guys keep me going!

(More Faith/Castiel to come soon! But Dean/Buffy is more of the main focus in this fanfic)

Favourite and Follow (if you haven't already) and leave a review. Tell me what you think should happen next, I might think, "ZOMG WHAT A GREAT IDEA." and put it in.

Thanks for the continued support, and I hope to write more soon!

- Aveleigh


End file.
